


What Happened To Us England?

by Keassa



Series: England's [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keassa/pseuds/Keassa
Summary: I own nothingJust for FunGermany is feeling un love by England right at this point in their Relationship.





	What Happened To Us England?

I am marry to the Nation England for some where around Twenty-eight-years, as of the year 2019 I married England in sercet at the of the Cold War in 1991.  
I am still very much in love with my England, I just do not think Arthur love me any more, I feel as though he fell out of love with me, the time we spend together feels forced on his end.  
So I thought it was best to write down my feels, telling England I was done with him acting as though he still cares for me, it is fine for England, and I to be done.  
I wrote up the letter for England, I told him, he can keep all of his things from before we got Married, I will keep my own things as well, just go back to how it was before, I did up the Paper Work my self, so he could leave me, I sign the Paper Work, wait for my England to get back to our Home.  
I sat on the couch I told my England, I want when he left France a Nation, finally Married me, it seemed like a Dream now, I really miss that dream, I fell a sleep on the couch, I was woken up by a very angary Arthur.  
"Like fuck!"  
I sat up rubbing my neck.  
"I told you, if you ever try to leave me Ludwig I was going to snap, that was before I gave up every thing to marry you, you think I am no longer in love with you." Arthur told me, shaking the letter I wrote him. "Where do you get these ideas from!? I am not signing shit you little shit"  
My England use his Magic, burning the Paper Work I wrote up.  
"You gave up every thing to be with me?" I asked my England.  
England had knelt in front me, resting his head on my leg, I ran my hand though his hair.  
"Yes, I keep telling my self we are fine, we made it today, together, we can make it tomorrow, my own Humans have never had life so good as they do now, we have not had War since the Cold War ended between Russia, and I small fights here, and there, yes, yet not a War, I am stress over you being my only option, I believe the world would be piss at me if I let you leave me now, I will be mad at my self for a different reason, I love you Ludwig, to much."  
"I love you Arthur, that has nothing to do with how I am feeling right now, I miss our stolen moments, I miss how it was when you could not get enough of me, when you would come up with random reasons just to have sex with me, where ever we could have sex, the rest of the World be damn, I miss us."  
England emerald eyes, met my blue eyes, he had an up to some thing smile on his face, he kissed me quickly.  
One moment we were at our own Home, just off of the coast line of England, the new start that Arthur, and I both need, one moment we were in our Home the next moment I was sitting in a Pub, in my older Uniform the one that was forest green with my older Brother Gil Prussia the Nation, Family Crest over my heart which is a black Phoenix, I smile to my self as I re moved my Army Cap with a small black Phoenix on the front of it, putting my Army Cap on the bar at the Pub where England had me appear, England walked in dressed in his old War Uniform as well was dark green, his Army Cap was white with a black Cross with a black circle around the Cross, he had sat down next to me on the bar stool.  
"Two Beers." England ordered the Bar Tender.  
I take my own beer drinking it fast, five beers later we still are sitting in silence.  
"Were we all ways like this?" I asked England.  
"Worse I think." England told me.  
"Why?"  
"Well we are only five Beers in talking to each other, normally it takes us at least ten Beers each, so that is how I know it was worse between us."  
"Here is to progress England."  
"To progress Germany."  
We tapped our Beer mugs together.  
We sat in more silence at the Pub, until we reach our tenth Beer, England paid as he all ways did when we went out Drinking, England stood up I put on my Army Cap, I followed him out side take in the cold night air, it felt good after being in the stale Pub air for hours, England, and I just seemed to walk an old Country road.  
"Where are you take me?"  
"My Home. Is that fine?"  
"Yeah that is fine."  
England pulled out an old set of House keys un locking his Country Home, we walked in side together, both of us take off our shoes at the front hall, after England clossed, lock the door behind us, we walked in to his living, I sat on his couch as he lite the fire, before he sat next to me.  
"Are you sober?"  
"Yeah I am sober I am Ludwig you are Arthur."  
"May I have sex with you?"  
"Yeah you may."  
England laid me down on his couch un doing my shirt, running his tongue a long my skin, he had un dressed us both.  
"I am going to put my penis in to your ass."  
"Shut up, and fuck me."  
"If that is what you want."  
Arthur rammed his penis fast, and hard into my ass, I moved my legs around his legs helping him have sex with me, England began sucking on neck, he cum in to my ass, I moaned as I cum, he had kissed me muffling my loud moan, he had fuck me until he was hard in my ass once again, he had spent the night just fucking me.  
I really had been plaining on leaving England, yet I was not able to leave Arthur.  
"You make it hard to hate you England." I told him, for who knows how many times.  
"Good to know." England told me, for the count less time.


End file.
